Love is a Mystery
by MTiyamoto
Summary: Who says magic doesn't exist in the human world? A warlock tries to destroy the only digi-witch that lives in the human world. Would the digi-witch be able to stay alive? OC pairings [one-shot]


Love is a Mystery

By: Mindy Tiyamoto

Note: Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I don't own Vi Roman, no Vi is 's  character and Digimon belongs to it's rightful owner as well. However, I do own Mindy Tiyamoto and Flarymon. Don't steal these characters without permission

In the Math class, most of the students were here, when the door slides and in comes a girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl sat down at her seat and stayed quiet while all the other students chatter about. The teacher then arrives just in time.

"Class, I would like you to meet a new student from America, her name is Veronica." Mrs. Okiko said, and in came a medium long, blonde haired girl with aqua blue eyes through the door.

"Hello." She said in a sweet tone.

'_Great, another student._' Thought the black haired girl, she looked at the blonde haired boy whom sat next to her, seeing that he was looking at the girl just like when the black haired girl first came here. She then looked around and saw boys looking at her and turning around talking to their pals, she sighed. It was quite odd to see things like that.

"Veronica, please sit behind Miss Tiyamoto. Mindy, please raise your hand so she can see where you are." Mrs. Okiko commanded and with that, Mindy raised her hand. Instantly the blonde one saw her and walked right between her and the blonde boy's desks and sat right behind Mindy. During class, the girl throws a piece of rolled up paper at Mindy to get her attention before the teacher notices. Mindy turned around.

"Hello, what's your name?" Veronica asked, whispering

"Mindy Tiyamoto, I'm sure you already know because the teacher." Mindy whispered back

"Oh right. Mind if I talk to you during recess so we can get along well?" the girl asked, Mindy just stared at her, then finally she nods. Recess came rather fast for Mindy; she hadn't got any time to think about what to say for at once the bell rang.

"Class dismiss, you all may go to recess now." Mrs. Okiko said and with that, all the students came rushing out, all except for two, they didn't run, instead they walked.

"So what did the new girl want with you?" the blonde boy that sat next to Mindy asked, Mindy looked at him.

"She just wants to get use to me." Mindy replied

"Well don't use your cold tone like you did when you first came." The boy stated

"TK…don't worry, I've changed a lot so I'm sure I won't use my cold tone." Mindy said and with that she shot off running to the new girl, the boy, or now called TK just looked at her run and sighed.

"I sure hope she doesn't, that Veronica seems to be a nice girl." TK said

…Meanwhile, Veronica and Mindy were talking and walking when a certain voice was heard behind them.

"Mindy Tiyamoto!" the voice yelled, it was the Music teacher Mr. Besukono, Mindy turned around and faced the rude teacher.

"Yes teacher?" Mindy asked

"May I have a word with you?" the teacher asked a little calmer

"Yes sir." And so Mindy followed the teacher to his office.

"Mindy, I am not here to punish you, I just want to ask a question, a simple one." Mr. Besukono

"Yes sir?" Mindy asked

"Would you sing 'Love is a Mystery' in front of the whole school for our School Graduation Festival?" Mr. Besukono asked

"But sir, I'm a flute player, not a singer." Mindy stated, it was true; she had a flute at her house for proof.

"Yes, but I heard your father say that you sing wonderfully." Mr. Besukono

"Yes sir, as a matter of fact I sing for the restaurant my father owns." Mindy said

"Then will you sing for the Festival?" Mr. Besukono asked, Mindy sighed in defeat and nodded slowly.

The Festival? Her singing in front of the whole school? Could she have that much confidence in agreeing this ponderous question? She did, and she would sing.

Now with Veronica, she was waiting for Mindy to come out so she could tell the rest about her tree house, when TK showed up.

"Hello there." TK greeted

"Oh, hello." Veronica greeted back

"So do you enjoy Mindy's company?" TK asked, Veronica nodded

"How did you know that Mindy was with me?" she asked

"I'm a friend of hers, more like boyfriend actually." TK replied

"I see."

"Hey!" yelled the familiar voice of Mindy

"Oh your back!" Veronica yelled

"I hope I didn't miss anything." Mindy said noticing TK was there

"Oh no, you didn't miss much." TK said

"Ok…"

"Oh right! I haven't asked you, what's your hobbies?" Veronica asked to Mindy

"My hobbies, well…I like swimming, reading, martial arts, drawing, and that's…basically it." Mindy replied

"Oh, what do you like learning?" Veronica asked

"Um…well…I like learning martial arts, math, and I like learning how to play my flute, learn to sing…what else do I like learning?" Mindy asked TK

"Oh, you basically like learning everything." TK said

"Wow, you're a genius there!" Veronica said pointing her index finger at Mindy

"Me? Genius? Kidding right? I have some things I don't like." Mindy said

"Oh? What are they?" Veronica asked, but right when Mindy was about to reply, the bell rang.

"Great…Social Studies time." Mindy moaned as they all walked to their class.

"I'm guessing you don't like Social Studies do you?" Veronica asked

"Technically, yes I don't." But Social Studies past so quick and lunch time also, now it's after school. Mindy and TK were walking to go home when a girl pulled TK's arm, it was Veronica.

"Veronica!" TK and Mindy yelped, amazed to see the girl

"Hey you guys!" Veronica yelled back, Mindy sweatdropped

"Well this is touching, we're all yelling." Mindy stated

"Yep! TK can I talk to you for a second?" Veronica asked, TK blinked, but before he could say anything, he was dragged away. Mindy just stood there, blinking, she sighed and shook her head and with that she headed home.

"TK, can you and I go out somewhere?" Veronica asked, TK was shocked, he had nothing to say, "I'm guessing that's a yes?" still no response, "Great! Ok, so maybe we can go to the movies or something."

"No, no I-I can't…" TK said finally, Veronica blinked, "I'm Mindy's boyfriend I can't just leave her alone like that and…" but suddenly he felt some kind of spell cast over him and he felt totally different, he blinked. "Of course I can." He said, oddly enough he wouldn't say that, but how come he did? Veronica smiled, why…was she the one who cast the spell? Yes, for she was a sorceress. Now she demanded a kiss, so TK leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Mindy, still on her way home felt something, as she looked straight, she looked around. "Strange, I thought I felt a little evil around here." She said to herself, it's impossible; evil can't enter in this world from the Digital World like that…unless…it was a witch, or a warlock. Mindy then stopped walking. She saw TK, with Veronica, holding hands; Mindy gasped.

"TK Takaishi!" Mindy yelled, TK turned to her, letting go of Veronica, Mindy marched up to him, "What is going on here?!"

"I didn't…" TK started

"I thought we were together." Mindy said

"Mindy I-I have a reason in..." TK said, he was still under that spell, in a sudden; he received a slap. Mindy looked at him and with that, she ran off, not without glaring at Veronica coldly first.

"Mindy!" TK yelled, but Veronica held him back.

"Let's just continue our date." She said, TK looked at her and smiled, he nods and they both walked. Mindy ran to a pole as she hugs it, she then leaned on it, falling to the ground; she hugs her knees, crying. A figure walked towards her, a figure with brown hair.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" the brunette asked, Mindy just stayed silence, "Tell me, if you don't that'll just make you feel worse."

"TK's with another girl, holding hands." Mindy said quickly

"What?!" the brunette asked

"That's right, holding hands!" Mindy yelled

"Mindy…I-I'm sorry, how can I make you feel happy?" the brunette asked

"Nothing, just don't let me see that certain blonde boy ever again!" Mindy replied, the brunette stepped back a bit, quite shocked

"But Mindy…" the brunette started

"Don't but me, Vi." Mindy said coldly, Vi just stared at her, quite surprised; the girl had finally used her cold tone, from so long ago.

"I'll try." Vi said, sighing in defeat, she closed her eyes, '_But I'll also try talking some sense out of that boy, it's no way to dump a girl like Mindy._'

Once TK had arrived to his apartment he entered the door and saw, Matt, Vi and Tai sitting on the couch talking while his mother cooking.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" TK asked, they all stared at him coldly, TK blinked.

"How could you, TK?" Matt asked

"What? What do you mean?" TK asked

"You know what he means, were you with someone else than Mindy?" Vi asked

"Wha-what?" TK asked, the spell that Veronica cast had gone, and TK doesn't know a thing about what happened.

"You were with another girl, TK, Mindy told Vi everything, she even told her to not let you see her." Tai said

"What? I'm innocent, honestly, I was with someone, I was with Veronica, studying, but that's it." TK said

"Mindy said she saw you two walking, as well as holding hands." Vi said

Mindy was walking in the park, she had her head bowed, arms swinging, and her eyes closed mid-way. She then sense that something was coming to her, she looked up and around, and she then heard footsteps. She saw the birds on the tree branch, they were frozen, they didn't move at all, the cars, everything. She heard more footsteps, getting closer to her; she quickly turned around and saw the blonde haired girl.

"Hello, Mindy." Veronica said in a deep voice, Mindy backed up a bit.

"Hey, what's going on? Why isn't the time going by?" Mindy asked

"Oh that? It's my spell, like it? It was the freezing time spell. You heard of it, right?" Veronica asked, getting closer to Mindy. "Look? I can even do this." And in another second, she turned into a boy, TK's looks. Mindy gasped as she saw the fake TK coming closer. "I'm gonna use your boyfriend's looks, to kill you. How lovely, Mindy Tiyamoto, being murdered by her very own boyfriend." The fake TK said

"Not for long." Mindy said and she took out a wand.

"It's been long since we met in the Magic Training school, hasn't it?" Veronica asked, still as TK.

"What?" Mindy asked, she then remembered  
  
Flashback

"Hi!" greeted a girl, which made Mindy jump in surprised, she turned around to see the girl.

"Oh, hi." Mindy greeted back

"Your new here aren't you?" the girl asked with blonde hair

"Yes, in fact I am." Mindy replied

"Well then, I'm Veronica Warlocks." The blonde haired girl said, holding out a hand

"Oh, Mindy Tiyamoto." Mindy said and she took the girls hand and they shook.

EndFlashback

"So your…Veronica Warlocks!" Mindy yelled

"That's right, Mindy, I have come back for revenge of my murdered father." Veronica said

"What? I didn't…" Mindy started, but Veronica, who was disguised in TK, grabbed Mindy by the neck, making her drop the wand. "Re-reconfigure!" Mindy yelled and she was teleported to where her wand was, she took it and rolled away before the fake TK could attack her again. "Disguise reveal!" she yelled pointing the wand at it, soon enough, it turned back to Veronica.

"Well, I can see that the wizard taught you well." Veronica said with the deep voice

"That's right. I've become stronger than before, and what I was trying to say is, I did not kill your father!" Mindy shot.

"Yes you did!" Veronica shot back

Flashback

"Oh my god!" Veronica yelled, seeing Mindy standing in front of her dead father, "Father!"

Mindy stepped back, she then said, "My work here's not that complete yet, I'm gonna go get the ambulance." And with that, she turned around.

"Your not going anywhere, _murderer_!" Veronica yelled, Mindy stopped and turned back to face a mad looking girl

"What? But I didn't kill your father, I killed the thing that killed your father." Mindy said

"No, you killed him! You killed him!" Veronica yelled pointing at Mindy.

EndFlashback

"But I didn't! Honestly, I killed the thing that killed your father!" Mindy shouted

"You did, and now it's time for you to pay your price." Veronica said

"So that's it, that's what you did, you cast a spell on my boyfriend just to break my heart, then when I'm all alone, you come to me." Mindy said

"That's right, I used your boyfriend just to get to you." Veronica said

"Oh your gonna pay dearly." Mindy said

"I think, it's you who's going to pay." Veronica said, she seem to echo, Mindy turned around and saw another one of Veronica, she stepped back in shocked, she then saw many more, surrounding her. '_It's just a trick Mindy, don't pay attention to the fake ones, find the real one_' Mindy thought, but she didn't know that the fake one can do…

"Revengeful Beam!" the Veronica's yelled and all the wands that were out of every Veronicas' pockets shot a beam, they all struck Mindy in success, Mindy screamed as she felt the pain.

Fortunately, the others weren't frozen with time, except for TK and Matt's mother, TK then felt a pain.

"What's going on?" Vi asked

"It's Mindy, whenever she's hurt…I can…feel her pain." TK explained, and went into more pain.

"So that means she's really in pain right now?" Matt asked, TK nodded

"Mrs…Takaishi?" Vi asked, seeing that the mother was frozen

"No time right now." Tai said

"Yes…we have to save her…" TK said, he got the pain gone, "No…Mindy!" she shouted and ran out the door.

Mindy had blacked out and fell to the floor, Veronica was about to raise her wand, that had changed into a sword, prepared to slice Mindy when, TK arrived.

"No!" he yelled and he went on top of Mindy, looking at Veronica

"What now?!" Veronica asked

"If you kill her, you kill me." TK replied

"Then I will have the pleasure." Veronica said, she had something in her eye that made the spell get started to being cast over TK, TK just looked, he didn't care about some stupid spell, he just wanted to protect Mindy. Veronica raised her wand, "Co…" unfortunately for her, a dagger had shot out spinning and it hit her wand making it fly out of her hand and to the floor.

"What the?" Veronica asked, she saw Vi standing there, her right arm stretched out to the side as her eyes were as cold as ice glaring at Veronica.

"Who might you be?" Veronica asked, Vi stood straight she walked towards them

"I'm Vi Roman, goes to Odaiba Junior High School, I'm Mindy and TK's friend; so if you hurt them, you hurt me." Vi replied, she then stopped in front of Veronica, "And who might you be?"

"Veronica Warlocks, Odaiba Elementary School student, his new girlfriend." She replied smirking as she pointed at TK that was on the ground.

"Are you kidding? Why would you be my girlfriend?" TK asked, sitting up with Mindy in his arms.

"You heard the boy, let's fight." Vi said, "Hand to hand combat."

"Gladly." Veronica said, they both went to the center of the Park and they went into fighting postures.

"I have to warn you, I know magic so you really have to careful." Veronica

"Don't worry, I've experienced fighting with a magic person before, when Mindy was quite different and mad." Vi said

"Fight!" both girls said in unison, Veronica launched an attack as Vi dodges it, meanwhile Mindy opened her eyes slowly, seeing TK.

"Mindy, are you ok?" TK asked, Mindy was breathing heavily

"I-I…don't know…d-did you…save me?" Mindy asked, TK nodded, "But-but…why?"

"That's a silly question, because I love you." TK replied, Mindy smiles and went into pain, TK also feeling the pain. "Please, try to last." Mindy looked at the fight between Vi and Veronica as she breath harder, she saw Vi dodging many kicks and punches from Veronica. She then saw her wand on the floor and started to reach for it. TK saw at once so he helped her by giving her the wand. Mindy grabs the wand as her hand shakes; she slowly points it at Veronica.

"Evil…be-be gone!" Mindy yelled with the last of her strength and soon, her hand fell and so did she. Vi had successfully kick Veronica in the stomach, which oddly enough, Veronica fell to her knees wincing in pain. Vi turned around to see Mindy's wand in Mindy's hand, shimmering with light at the tip.

"Mindy! Wake up!" TK yelled, shaking Mindy, once Veronica had disappeared, Vi saw that Mindy's wand stopped shimmering. "Vi, help here! Please!" Vi heard this and quickly ran towards them.

"Mindy? Wake up, please?" Vi asked, she then put a finger against Mindy's nose, feeling a bit air coming out. "She's still breathing, we to take her to the hospital." TK nodded and picked her up, Vi took Mindy's wand and her dagger and they both ran to the hospital as fast as they could.

Hours later, Vi was sitting on a chair in the waiting room while TK kept pacing about, once he stops he looks at the door and begins pacing again. The doctor finally comes out.

"So, how is she?" TK asked

"She's fine, she'll last." The doctor replied, putting a hand on TK's shoulder, patting it, TK smiles.

"That's good." TK said, then he saw a girl walking out, that certain black haired girl, the doctor noticed he was staring at something so he turned around.

"TK?" Mindy asked

"Mindy!" TK yelled, he ran to her and hugged her tightly, "I thought I'd lose you."

"TK, no you won't, you won't." Mindy said hugging him back, Vi smiled and got up, she walked to both and hugged them both.

"You two have a strong relationship." Vi stated, Mindy and TK smiled, Mindy giggled, both girls giggled, all three in fact laughed happily.

The next day, Mindy got ready to sing at the School Graduation Festival, there, even the Junior High Scholars got to come.

My name, is nothing but love… I see in your eyes that, Love seems to be a Mystery… 

_Some people fail in their Relationship,_

_Some had time that was quite hard,_

_Today, my Love is a Mystery,_

TK watched Mindy sing as she smiled, he was proud that Mindy chose to do this for the Graduation.

My name, is nothing but love… 

_Can't you see, my pain is yours?_

_Your pain is also mine,_

_We're like soul mates…_

Oh let me, come with you… 

Vi, looked at TK, seeing he was looking at Mindy carefully, she smiled, she was right; they did have a strong relationship. She looked forward and watched Mindy sing as well.

My name…is all yours… My name, is nothing but…love… 

Mindy was done with the song and everyone clapped.

"Boys and Girls, that was Mindy Tiyamoto singing Love is a Mystery, give a round of applause!" the music teacher yelled, everyone cheered loudly and happily, some whistled. Mindy started to go down the stairs of the stage.

"Mindy." TK said, Mindy saw him there so she went back to the stage and looked down at him, TK stretched his arms out, Mindy smiled and she jumped down being catch in TK's arms as he spun her. Hers and TK's love together, was the most beautiful, but what about Vi and Tai's?

THE END… 

**_…or not…_**


End file.
